


Mother Dearest

by themundaneweirdo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Adult baby, Bathing, Christmas, Crying, F/M, Gifts, Infantilism, Love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickness, Tenderness, Vomit, ahs au, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: After Gloria Mott decides she needs time away from her son, Dandy is left in the care of a beautiful young woman who specializes in infantilism. AHS AU.





	1. Requests Here

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Suggestions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your requests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open!

Drop your requests in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open!


	2. Mother Dearest

Everything was in place, like it always is, every night at 8, on the dot. The silver tray is sitting on the night stand, clean bottle and rubber nipple, a small tea pot full of warm milk, and a few cloth napkins folded to perfection. She's wearing her blue night gown, the one that stops at her knees and hugs her sides prettily, the quarter length sleeves and low cut collar leaves little to the mind. He loved that gown, it's soft and can be removed easily. 

She pats the bed side, pulling back the thick covers and waits for him to crawl onto the bed. He does, ever so slowly and he curls up, warm and floaty on a cloud of love and warmth. A hand runs through his dark hair as the other gently unfolds a napkin, stuffing it underneath the collar of his onesie. She knows he'll drift off while getting his goodnight snack, and she would rather him not dirty up a perfectly good onesie. 

She pours the warm milk into the glass bottle, and then secures the rubber nipple. Swirling it in her hand, she climbs in after him, and props her self against a few pillows. He leans on her, his head in the crook of her arm, looking expectantly up at her, and she smiles at him. She knows he needs this more than she does, he needs the love and attention he never got as a child.

The nipple makes contact with his tongue, and he's sucking away, pulling milk into his mouth and gulping down quickly. He's always eager to have a bell full of warm milk, knowing he'll later use his diaper and she'll have to change him. His long arms fold over his chest, and he tucks himself so, so close to her warm body, so protected from the mean outside world. She honestly wouldn't like him to think other wise.

"Dandy, darling. Slow down or you'll be sick."

He still finishes the bottle too fast, and then he suddenly too drowsy for his bed time story to be read to him. He yawns, so big and wide, and then he hiccups. His body is moving with his hiccups, his hands scrappling at her sleeve. She kisses his forehead a few times, hoping maybe that will calm him down. He only becomes more persistent with gently clawing at her sleeve.

Fingers tap gently at his mouth, but he refuses them. Sighing, she reaches for the pacifier on the night stand, but he doesn't want that, either. Dandy usually doesn't act this way, he hasn't been prissy or caught at attitude in a while. 

He starts mouthing at her chest, and she suddenly realizes the fashion of his behavior. 

"Alright, alright. I know what you want."

Quickly, she pulls the right side of her collar down, and Dandy is sitting up up closer to the exposed breast, latching on. She jumps at the sudden sensation, but doesn't move after that. She knows the closeness, the intimacy really helps ease his troubled mind, and she doesn't mind helping aid his peace. Sometimes the only way to pacify him is by letting him have his way, although she had hoped he would've learned by now.

Gradually, his sucks get slower and softer, tapering off when he finally falls asleep. He always looks so sweet in his sleep, and she almost would rather stay up all night leaning against the pillow than wake him. But, they have a big day ahead of them, and she too needs her rest. Plus, she'll be up again in a few hours to change his soiled diaper, so really, her out sleep out weighs trying to keep still. 

Gently, she moved from under him, kisses his head and retreated to her own room. Dora has already pulled her covers back and fluffed her pillows, and she couldn't be grateful. She thought about reading a few chapters out of her book, but Dandy was tiresome today, and she really needed her strength if she was to take him to the Freakshow tomorrow. 

She switched off her lamp and cuddled down in her bed, and slept with the thoughts of how happy her baby boy will be tomorrow.


	3. Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!

Dandy begged. 

He cried, snot and tears and slobber, clutching onto her dress, her legs, just begging. He was over heating because of the ridiculous yellow onesie Dora had sown up for him, face red and hair sticking to his face. Messy, he was, such a mess, wet face and snotty nose. 

"People are mean, sweetheart."

Truthful words hurt. They hurt Dandy the most, even if he already knows it's true. People would stare at him, call him mean names when he passed by. He remembers that woman at the Main Street Market, watching him while he was having a good time. In fact, he was falling asleep in his Dandy-sized stroller, his head turnt to the side, resting. He felt the turns as he was pushed around by his Mommy, and it seemed peaceful, until he was suddenly jerked to a stop. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

An older lady with poofy white hair and a deep red business suit tugged on Dandy's blue onesie. Her long nails almost cut the fabric, digging in in to his skin. Her hand was slapped away by his Mommy's own, and the woman looked shocked she even touched her. 

"How dare you touch my son. Don't you ever do that again."

She tried to turn the stroller around, but a man now stood beside the woman, furious eyes and set mouth. He frightened Dandy, more than he would like to admit. 

"What did you say to my wife?"

Dandy tried his hardest to shrink back into his stroller. Maybe Mommy would ignore the man, and they could go home. 

"If she touches my son again, I'll make sure she won't be able to touch anything ever again."

The man raised his eyebrows, astonished at Mommy.

"Your son? He looks old enough to be your husband."

Dandy doesn't remember much after that, it was a blur of yelling and his stroller being jerked back and forth. He didn't sleep good that night, suckled a bottle and pacifier, even Mommy's own teat, but he couldn't relax, nor could he sleep. He never thought someone would do that, let alone an older couple. 

"Dandy, darling. You know I would take you, but people are only going to be mean to you, and I don't want that."

That much Dandy could understand, but this was a Freak Show; he would fit right in. He's seen the banners, of Lobster Boy, Seal Boy, even Amazon Eve. He would just love to see them up close and not just in his day dreams. 

Sighing, he leaned against her leg, closing his eyes. If he wanted to go, he'd have to pull out his big guns. He didn't really want to, but he what he did want was to go to the Freak Show. 

"... please..."

Her gentle hand caressed the back of his head, massaging his scalp. Dandy relaxed back into her, curling his legs under him, hanging loosely to her dress. She was giving in, slowly, but surely. 

"Do you really want to go?"

He nodded, sliding along her body, peering up at her, red teary eyes looking so desperately at her. He know how to work her over, she always gave in to his puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll take you."

Dandy always gets his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!


	4. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Emma. Thanks for commenting and giving me this idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!

She wasn't particularly fond of bathing Dandy. Physically, he was more than capable of washing himself, but mentally, he was no more than a toddler. He's very tender, only Mommy's hands can touch his naked skin, lather him up and then rinse him down. She knows what kind of pressure to apply to every part of him, knows where he gets shy and hides his face in a wash rag, sometimes he cries, too. Mommy knows how to take care of him, even if it means a few tears along the way. 

She's always sitting on a wooden stool, a tad bit taller than the tub, with a towel thrown over her lap. She lets him have his little bucket of bath toys, some rubber ducks and water safe dolls. She allows him a few minutes of play, minor splashing and major giggles, smiles and dreamland feelings, just the thing he needs before bed. The water is lukewarm by the time she makes him actually bathe, and he's usually too tired to fight back.

She washes his hair first, massages his scalp, and he falls that much more in love with his Mommy. Rinses out his hair, and then precedes to wash his body, his head now lulling to the side and almost resting in her covered lap. His arms, then his sides and torso, watery suds sliding over smooth skin. His legs and feet, back and shoulders, and he's nearly asleep by the time she has to wash his private areas. 

Dandy flinches then, tries to move her hands away. She's too quick, and he's crying. He always does this, tries to shy away from being fully washed. He knows Mommy's seen him, all of him before, but this is different; she's touching him and sometimes his body does things he can't control. 

"Baby, hush. You're fine, I'm almost done."

By the time she's done, he's only a stuffy nose and red cheeks. The plug is taken and the water drains, slightly brown and filthy. She forces him to stand so he can get out of the bath, the towel that was once in her lap is now wrapped around him, and he's sitting in her lap. She rubs him down, smiling apologetically at him. 

"See? You're dry now."

He was still crying when he was put to bed, safe and warm in his bed time onesie. Covers are drawn back and he's laying down, resting on pillows and looking expectantly up at her. Mommy was just looking down at him, stroking over his now curly hair, fresh from his bath. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room. 

"I love you, Mommy."

She stops by the door, looks over her shoulder at her baby boy, big and beautiful, clean and soft. 

"I love you, too, Dandy."

Maybe bath time isn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!


	5. Baby in Toyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I cannot believe this story has caught so many people's eye!
> 
> Now for a little contest!
> 
> I would love a title photo for this fic, however I am just too busy!
> 
> If you would like to send in your title photo to me, please comment and I will let you know how to send it to me! 
> 
> Thanks, darlings!

Friday night meant Dandy had a few options. His after noon could be spent outside in the garden, helping Dora and Mommy tend to the flowers. But, maybe he could go to a play, if he was sweet enough, of course, and Mommy would have to invite Dora, too. They could all make little treats in the kitchen if that's what Dandy's little heart desires because it's Friday. 

Truth be told, Dandy doesn't really know what he wants to do until he's sitting at Mommy's feet, watching her sew at a tear in his favorite blanket. Tired tears are leaking from the corners of her eyes, slightly grey from the mascara on her lashes. She's been so over worked these past few days, hoping it'll be better tomorrow, but it never is. She's so tired, Dandy knows that, and he loves his Mommy too much to make her take him anywhere.

She's done with the blanket now, folding it up and putting her sewing basket away. Mommy leans back in the rocking chair, her hand covering her eyes, but her shoulders are shaking. She doesn't like to openly cry in front of Dandy, poor thing, he has enough to worry about. If Dandy saw his Mommy cry, full out sob and break down, he would lose it himself.

Slowly, Dandy lays his head in her lap, wraps his arms around her legs, holds her still. Her free hand, the one not to her face, comes down to stroke over Dandy's hair, soft strands now picked and layed over a different way. He smiles to himself, knowingly, and he cuddles more into her lap. 

Gradually, her tears dry up, and she's just petting over Dandy's head. Warm hands and gentle fingers, matched with beautifully painted nails. She can't tell Dandy is blushing, but his cheeks are warm with love and tenderness, happy his Mommy is calm and sated.

"Dandy, what do you want to do?"

He looks up at her, hoping maybe she isn't too tired, only for that hope to fade when he sees she's still drowsy. He feels bad for even thinking she wouldn't be tired, after all, she did just cry her out eyes. Although a play would be nice, and Dora was more than likey napping, Dandy supposes he can settle for something around the house.

Playtime wasn't so bad with Mommy. 

She actually plays with Dandy, she doesn't just sit there and watch him play with toys and books. She tickles him, makes him smile and giggle and just radiate happiness. He can't describe how happy she makes him, how much he loves her, and how much more he falls in love with her every single moment he spends with her. 

Dandy builds small buildings with his wooden blocks, names them, and Mommy smiles, pulls him back into her chest and kisses him. He likes the ones on the mouth, that way he knows she's real, that she hasn't left him. He can't stand the thought of his Mommy leaving him like his Mother did. 

Mommy helps with his puppet shows, he likes her to be the female lead. She gladly excepts, and Dandy has loads of fun with her. Sometimes when he wants to play dress up, she even slips on a poofy skirted dress just to make him smile. She always makes him happy, smile brightly and gleefully.

He might fall asleep in her lap after a while, and she might rock him back and forth and kiss his forehead, but that's a blurry, happy moment of just pure love.

Dandy really is happy he has his Mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!


	6. How Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities Brought Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers Pick!
> 
> I would love a name and description of our very own Mommy!
> 
> Comment your ideas, let me know!
> 
> xoxo Mollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!

It's not like Dandy has any friends. 

For that, she feels bad. Sure, he's a little different and odd, but he's been in capable hands, and she could've done a better job at introducing him to people. Dandy is adorable, and little old ladies with big glasses and thin minds would pinch his cheeks sore and feed him till he popped, but other people, as far as kids go, would eye him strangely. 

Her baby boy isn't strange. He just special. 

Her mother is coming, and maybe her father could be persuaded to come to see her, but that doesn't make up for Dandy. He loves seeing Grandma, and she loves seeing him, even if he isn't her actual grandson, but that's not what she wants Dandy to remember every Christmas; Grandma, Dora, and Mommy.

She has bought him endless toys and other goodies. He's been gushing over a Howdy Doody puppet, and it took her months to find it. Dora has made him some new clothes, a nice Christmas outfit he already knows about, and a few onesies and blankets. She even took some velveteen and made him his very own velveteen rabbit. Grandma, bless her, didn't know what to get Dandy, so she just baked him his favorite cooked and pastries. 

Maybe that would make up for the lack of guests. 

Dora's dinner stuffed them full, and before they could button their pants up, Dandy's growing impatient to get to his presents. They're all under the tree, nicely wrapped with pretty bows. Her mother starts to lay them out in front of Dandy, smiling at how his eyes light up and smiles grows bigger. Mommy's just about to sit down when the door bell is rung. 

She couldn't imagine who to expect, but the band of Dandy's favorite people is not who she would've guessed. All of them, from Miss Elsa Mars to Lobster Boy to Amazon Eve, they were all there with presents and plates of food. They all wore smiles and happy vibes just radiated off them. 

"We heard your boy was without company," Miss Elsa told her. "I thought we would come by, spend some time with our number one fan."

It's the best Christmas Dandy has had in a while. All his gifts were perfect to him, he got hugs and kisses from Grandma and Mommy, and he got a little show from his favorites. Jimmy, the Lobster Boy, he let Dandy see his hands up close, even touch them. His mother, Ethel she believes, told them all funny stories and jokes that made Grandma blush. 

Mommy's favorite was Eve, the giant woman. She hoisted Dandy up onto her lap, tickled and rocked him as he giggled and smiled. She even cracked a smile and a few laughs herself. Dandy, poor thing, tuckered out from a day of good food and fun, he fell asleep in her arms while everyone sat around the room, quietly talking and drinking coffee or tea. 

"He really is like a baby," Eve whispered to Mommy, stroking over Dandy's soft hair. 

Mommy only smiled, and replayed the whole beautiful day in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!


	7. Fever Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very shortly written, clipped even. 
> 
> It's Christmas Eve and I'm a wreck.
> 
> Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!

This is the fourth time she's been up tonight. Between dumping out vomit and changing Dandy, she hasn't gotten much sleep, and her gentleness is wearing thin. Dandy can't help that he's sick and is throwing his guts up, and she knows that. She also knows that she regrets telling Dora to take it easy and get some sleep. 

Dandy's sweating too much, so Mommy made him take off his clothes, leaving him in his diaper, and he's tried going without his blankets, but he just doesn't feel right without them. Here he is, sweating a puddle in his bed, crying because his body aches so much, too much, and Mommy is sitting in the wooden rocking chair beside the bed, watching him, holds the bucket up if he needs it. 

Last time she checked, his temperature was 100 degrees, and she should've called the doctor earlier today, but Dandy seemed like he was getting better, he was actually holding down food and seemed to be alright. Well, at 10:19, he broke out in a sweat and hysterical crying, and Mommy, poor thing, couldn't help but hear her little boy crying his eyes out. His fever spiked and he got so ill so quickly, and his dinner came up his throat. 

Mommy has tried to make him drink some ginger ale, but he can't even keep that down. The first three times, he only puked once and was stripped from his clothes, but now, 2:45 in the morning, Mommy has given up on sleep and sits in the rocking chair and watches the clock, mentally counting all the minutes going by without vomiting. 

Dandy seems to be calm now, almost sleeping in fact, but Mommy can feel his eyes on her. He's just watching her, thumb in his mouth, legs curled up, and extra pillow at his back so he doesn't feel so alone. Even in the low light of Dandy's room, she can see how red his eyes are, and the tears that linger on his lashes.

He's tired, she can tell. She's tired, too, even more than Dandy. All she wants to do is curl up around him and just sleep. But, she can't do that, she has to look over him, keep his clean and at least try to make him slightly comfortable. 

She gave up at 4:27, Dandy was well into a deep sleep and she was so tired. She walked to her room, turned down her covers and slipped in. She said her prayers, and laid down, hoping her baby would feel better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Suggestions!


End file.
